


Lollipops

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [30]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Lollipops

**HH#4: Lollipops**

**Prompt:** It isn't my fault!

 **Characters:** Emma, Regina, Snow, Baby Neal

 **Word Count:** 243

 **Rating:** G

 

"It wasn't my fault." Regina said. “I didn't do anything.”

Emma looked over and raised her eyebrows. “Who else would it be? We are the only two who could. I didn't do it.”

“Emma! What about Rumple?” Regina reminded her.

“Belle has him on a tight leash these days.” Emma sighed. “That must mean there is somebody else with magic in town.”

“Crap! Not again.” Regina groaned. “So I wonder what kind of person turns all the light posts into smiley faced lollipops.”

Snow walked up to them with the baby. She looked at the light posts. “Who did that?”

“Not us.” Regina said. She looked at the baby. “Emma, you don't think...?”

Emma looked at her little brother. “Well. He is the product of true love so it is possible.”

“What?! No!” Snow shook her head. “Neal is just a baby. He can't have magic.”

“Mom, you know it’s possible.” Emma said. She turned to Regina. “So how are we going to fix this?”

“We can’t. He has to fix it.” Regina looked at Snow. “You're his mother. Do something.”

Snow looked panicked. “How? What?”

“Tell him to fix it.” Regina said. “He'll listen to you.”

“Neal, turn the light posts back. Please for me.” Snow cajoled.

Neal giggled. He wiggled his fingers and the light posts turned back.

Emma laughed. “Oh. You are going to have your hands full.”

“She's not kidding.” Regina smirked.

“That's not funny.” Snow glared at them.


End file.
